


Springtime is for Lovers. Summer is for Passive-Aggression.

by michelleisat



Series: B.A.P drabbles [2]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Comedy, Epic Bromance, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleisat/pseuds/michelleisat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to make Youngjae and Daehyun stop fighting, for their collective sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springtime is for Lovers. Summer is for Passive-Aggression.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the [gifset](http://michelleisat.tumblr.com/post/61249758533/iwillkeepitlow-youngjae-stop-ignoring-your) that inspired this! Basically about that whole period the fans thought Daehyun and Youngjae were fighting. :D

It was Daehyun's Skype night. Being away from home wasn't easy, they all knew that. So it was agreed that anyone who called home got the bedroom to himself, for privacy. 

Recently, though, it seemed like Daehyun _wanted_ to be overheard. That was the only conclusion Youngjae could come to. Granted, Jung Daehyun was a glass-breaking banshee and champion windbag, louder than the loudest person he'd ever met, but still … 

"Is hyung complaining to his Mom again?" said Junhong. His voice cut Youngjae's thoughts short.

"Yes," said Youngjae. "Yes, hyung is."

A whine emitted from the bedroom. Everyone winced.

"Ah," said Jongup. "I thought we'd brought home a dying kitten."

Himchan cackled. 

"I really did!"

Himchan cackled again.

"Alright, enough," said Yongguk, turning to Youngjae. Youngjae thought he saw an uncharacteristically … imploring look in his hyung's eye. He didn't like where this was going.

"Youngjae, you have to sort this out."

"No." He shook his head firmly. He liked to believe that he was a reasonable guy. He thought, when living with others, that one should give and take. It was hard enough that people could be so different, and could baffle each other so much. So there were few things he couldn't compromise on.

But this was one of them. On _principle_. He wasn't going to budge this time. Was it so unreasonable to want his own space?

"You can't feed the monster!" he squeaked. Ugh. He hadn't meant to squeak. But he braced himself and pressed on; surely someone would understand. "Daehyun _wants_ the attention. Don't you see? This, this running after him and apologising is exactly what he wants."

Not a single face in the room looked convinced. Youngjae launched himself on the sofa and beat it in frustration.

"Come on, guys! Don't encourage this!"

"You've been ignoring him five months now," said Himchan flatly. "It's not stopping."

"Yeah, hyung," Junhong piped up. "It just got worse." 

"You were trying to discourage him?" said Jongup, his small eyes going as wide as they would go. "I thought you were trying to make him jealous of Junhongie and Himchan-hyung."

Youngjae felt his mouth fall open. His only consolation was that Himchan and Junhong looked as mortified as he felt.

"I can't show affection to my dongsaeng?"

"But Youngjae-hyung does kiss me every morning!"

"Daehyun doesn't _own_ me!"

"ENOUGH," said Yongguk. "Youngjae, go in and settle this. Before we all go nuts."

Youngjae shot his most laser-like glare around the group. He made sure to pierce every last one of them. Small satisfactions like these had to be taken, under the circumstances. "I still don't understand how I deserve this," he muttered to himself.

"He's _your_ best friend," the room chorused. Youngjae jumped. Hit his head on a lamp. Goddammit. 

"No one forced you to be his best friend, hyung. That means you like him, on the whole. Of course there's gonna be _some_ things you don't like." Jongup looked at the space in front of him thoughtfully. "I think you're lucky. I mean, you can be sure that you _never_ impose on the one you love. Who of us can say that?" 

Youngjae stared at Jongup. He saw everyone turn to stare at Jongup too.

Another whining noise from the room.

"Alright! Philosophy school's OUT! Less with the talking and more with the action!!" Himchan got up and placed both hands on his shoulders, bustling him to the door. In one swift motion, Youngjae found himself shoved into the bedroom.

"And don't come out till you've made up!" 

The door slammed shut. Sitting on the bed in front of him, Daehyun looked up, eyes expectant and bright.

Youngjae buried his face in his hands. Sometimes, he didn't know if Jongup was a genius or an idiot.


End file.
